Till Death Do Us Part
by RainingJellyDonuts
Summary: Remember in Mockingjay when Haymitch tells Katniss about "His girl"?  Well this is their story.  PLEASE READ! You can read it even without having read the Hunger Games series.  Spoiler Free!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know how long this will be, but I'm not writing about Haymitch in the actual games, just before and after._

**Chapter One**

"_Haymitch Abernathy!" _The name rang in my ears. It was my name. I slowly walked onto the stage, head high, and took my place by the two other tributes that had already been called. I didn't even know who the other girl was, but she started sobbing as soon as she took her first step towards the stage.

After a short speech we were quickly moved into the justice building. I was put in a room with a small couch and a table.

My parents entered the room almost immediately.

"Oh Haymitch!" My mom cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

I had to choke back my tears. I hugged her tightly, stroking her long, messy red hair.

"I love you, Mom." I said. I suddenly wished I had said that to her more.

"You're the light of my life Haymitch." She answered, placing her hands on my face.

It became almost impossible to restrain my sobs.

"You take care of yourself." I managed to say. I hugged her again and she sat on the couch. I was in my Dad's arms in a second. I hadn't hugged my dad in so long, now I wished I could never leave his arms.

"You may not be a fighter son, but you're the smartest man I know."

"Alright." I answered, not able to say much with my tears threatening to spill over.

"You…be careful." He said, hugging me again. "I love you son."

"I love you Dad."

We all three sat on the couch in silence. All our hands interlocked. I never wanted them to leave. But all to soon the peacekeeper made them leave.

"But the hours not over! I shouted.

My parents stood at the door.

"Haymitch, your brave and strong. Don't give up yet. I love you so much my son." My mom said, tears sliding down her cheeks. I hugged her again. _The last time I'd ever hug her. _I thought, choking back more sobs.

"I'm betting on you Haymitch. Intelligence is worth more than you think." My dad said, obviously trying to be persuasive.

What makes them believe I have the slightest bit of a chance? Wishful thinking, I answered myself.

"Goodbye Mom, bye Dad." I whispered. They nodded, and the peacekeeper pushed them away and slammed the door.

Just a little longer, and then you can cry, just hold on.

I was leaning up against the wall, waiting for someone to come get me, when I heard quick, light footsteps coming towards my door.

"He doesn't have time for anymore visitors." The peacekeeper said.

"He has ten more minutes, your not the only one who owns a watch."

"Your not allowed in."

"Yes, I am. I'm his best friend."

It was Adeline Martin. He was her best friend, but she was so much more than that to him. She had been since they were 10 years old.

"Uh!" The girl grunted, kicking the peacekeeper so hard, he fell to the ground and she ran into the room. She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress, and her dirty- blond hair was in a messy ponytail

"Haymitch." She gasped, practically leaping into his arms.

I kept a tight hold on her. It's now or never. I pulled back, so I could stare right into her brilliant green eyes.

"I love you Ade, I'm sorry I waited till now, but really I do." I choked out.

"Haymitch." She sighed with a little smile creeping up her face. "I love you too. I've loved you as long as I can remember." She started to cry and Haymitch wiped the tears off her face.

"Goodbye Ade."

With this, I seized my last opportunity. I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back and I could feel her tears. She wrapped her nimble fingers in my messy black hair. He lips felt like lightning and dynamite was erupting in my stomach. She stopped all to soon, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed my cheek.

"This isn't goodbye." Adeline told me.

She squeezed my hand and left the room. Man, I thought, wish I'd told her that sooner.

The peacekeeper led me to the train and I was only able to form one thought.

_I have to come home to Adeline._

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please Review! I will write about the opening ceremony and the training center and stuff, but then I will skip the games and write about when he comes home. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading, please review!_

**Chapter Two**

I knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any better when it actually happened. The axe soared up form the pit and rammed right into her. The cannon sounds in the distance and I try to act excited, but I all I feel is numbness spreading through my entire body as I lift myself to my feet.

"_Ladies and Gentleman! I give you the victor of the 50__th__ annual Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy!" _

I stand-alone in this huge arena, this damn arena that took some many lives these past few days.

The hovercraft materializes above my head and I grab the rope that pulls me up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days are a blur or waking, eating sleeping, greeting, dressing, interviewing and leaving. Leaving was definitely the best part of that whole process. The train back was painfully long. All I wanted was to get home, to crawl into my own bed and stay there forever. No, that's not what I want to do. I really want to wrap Adeline in my arms and make sure she's real. That we're real, that what happened before I left was real.

The train finally pulls into the District 12 station and I see my home before my own eyes. Impossible, I think, I must be dead and this is just my dead selves dreams'.

The door opens and flashes over take my eyes, making me blind for a minute. My name is sounding from all directions and I smile a little. The try to usher me towards my family, but that's when I see her. Adeline. She is pushing through the crowds, trying to get to me.

That's my girl, I think to myself as she gets closer and I can see her more clearly. The next thing I know she is standing right in front of me, staring into my eyes. Her hair was messier than ever and she had dark circles under her eyes. Before she can say anything, and before the peacekeepers can drag me away I engulf her in a hug. Squeezing her so tightly my arms hurt a little, but she doesn't protest she hugs right back. I can her crying into my shoulder and I have to will myself not to cry as well.

_It was real alright. _


End file.
